1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler support structure for a small boat. A boat body includes a hull and a deck covering the hull. A muffler is provided within the boat body.
2. Description of Background Art
Small boats exist that have a boat body including a hull that constitutes a lower part of the boat body that is covered by a deck that constitutes an upper part of the boat body. An engine is provided within the boat body. A water jet pump is then fitted to the rear section of the boat body. Water is sucked in from the boat bottom as a result of driving a water jet pump using the engine. The water is blasted to the rear so that the small boat glides.
A small boat that glides using a water jet pump is equipped with a water muffler at an exhaust pipe of the engine. A flotation member is provided within the boat body. The water muffler reduces exhaust noise due to exhaust gases from the engine and prevents the water from permeating. The flotation member is a floating member for ensuring buoyancy of the boat body (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-114947).
A water muffler within a boat body can be fixed to the hull using a rubber band, for example. Specifically, the rubber band collides with the peripheral wall of the water muffler and the ends of the rubber band are fitted to fitting jigs via respective stays. The water muffler is then fixed to the hull by fitting the fitting jigs to the hull using rivets.